


Not Always A Risk

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Series: Valentine's Day collection 2/14/14 [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, alternate ending chap, valentines day ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly losing Rose, the Doctor is very cautious and careful, but slowly realizing just how he feels for her. He hates that she doesn't remember their first kiss, so he endeavors to make their second one for the history books.</p><p>~Optional scene/chapter for "Plan for the Worst"~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always A Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Written only a few days after i thought i'd finished Plan for the Worst, it just felt like the right way to end it.

Rose had managed to make it back to her room without stumbling, but she had insisted the Doctor stay with her.

He’d only intended to stay until she fell asleep, but after shedding his leather jacket, and moving to lie beside her, listening to the comforting rhythm of her deep breathing, he felt himself begin to drift off.

He hadn’t slept soundly since he’d gotten her back.

It was really her.

His Rose.

He awoke only a couple hours later, while she slept on. He turned on his side to watch her, drinking the sight of her in. She looked so peaceful, and he fought back the urge to brush away a strand of dark blond hair that had settled across her face.

He was hesitant to admit it, but he rather liked the change in color. It made her look less like a girl, and more like a woman. It wasn’t the only thing he had noticed. He was still so close to her, he could feel her body heat radiating off of her, and making him shiver. Not from cold, but from nerves, and from simply being _close_ to her.

They’d never done this before, shared such a small space.

He knew he’d have gotten a slap for even suggesting it, and he was wary that on her waking he might still get one.

Then again, perhaps she would reach out for him in her sleep, and pull him closer.

As he thought this, he felt a hand snaking over his side, and rapidly lowering, until it was squeezing his arse.

He would have been shocked if she’d been fully awake, but she appeared to still be sleeping.

Her eyes were gently shut, and her mouth was relaxed but suddenly she started to speak, mumbling lazily,

“Oh Doctor. That is nice. Why won’t you kiss me? Touch me. Please.”

He knew she was simply dreaming, but he couldn’t hold back a joyful grin. She was dreaming about _him_! Perhaps dream-him was doing something only he could dream of himself.

He ached to kiss her, for him it would be the second time, but for her, it would be completely new.

The Doctor only hesitated a moment, before capturing her wandering hand in his, and bringing it to his mouth to place a kiss on the open palm.

She writhed around in her sleep, and managed to inch her way closer to him. He hadn’t noticed, he’d only seen how her face had taken on a desperate look, and her eyes were moving erratically beneath her closed lids.

REM sleep, he supposed.

When her leg slipped over his, and bent slightly to pull him closer, he was beginning to wonder just how deeply she was sleeping.

He reached out a hand; he dared to do it, and stroked her forehead gently, brushing back the strands of dark honey blond.

She hummed and moved her head about, nestling into his touch. His eyes widened, and he went completely still.

Perhaps that was what woke her, or perhaps she’d been faking all along.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she met his blue ones with a smoldering stare,

“Oh good. You’re still here.  S‘afraid you’d run off in the night.”

She made no pretense about it, and shifted much closer to him, until he was nearly flush against her, and she threw her arm over his side, and her head tucked into his chest, just under his chin.

They fit perfectly.

The Doctor was trying to formulate some sort of excuse to leave, but his normally busy mind had fallen silent.

“What’s wrong?”

She mumbled into his neck, and before he could reply, or attempt one, he felt her lips on his skin. She was kissing him on his neck, and slowly moving around to lick over his collarbone.

“Ah, Rose, what exactly are you doing?”

“Juss’ trying to help you relax. You’re so tense.”

Her hands were roaming his back, tracing her touch over his indeed stiff muscles, but he couldn’t find the strength to stop her. When her fingers grazed the bit of skin between his jumper and his pants, he nearly cried out.

Not from any sort of pain, but a burning fire of arousal sweeping over his body, and heading in one steady, insistently firm direction.

“Rose, you need to stop.”

She giggled against his chest, and could feel his hearts racing beneath the fabric of his jumper. Her hands shifted, and moved to pull up his jumper, and that was it, when he finally had to stop her.

He pulled back, and stood up, attempting to subtly straighten his top and lean over to grab his jacket.

“Where are you going?”

“Ah, need to check on the TARDIS, make sure we’re not drifting towards a black hole or anything.”

Rose was fully awake now, and she sat up, watching him suspiciously,

“She wouldn’t do that. I’m sure it’s fine. Won’t you please come back? I wasn’t done.”

The Doctor knew exactly what she was asking, but he wasn’t really sure if he could allow himself to accept.

Even as he watched, she moved leisurely against the sheets, and started to slip out from underneath, fully prepared to come drag him back if needed, but what she didn’t recall was how little she was actually wearing.

Once he’d repaired her injury, he’d managed to get her changed into a long night shirt, clean and without any bullet holes, before she’d gone out like a light on the bed. He’d tucked her in, and then slept awkwardly beside her on top of the covers.

“Now Rose, don’t be like this. Go back to sleep. You need your rest.”

Rose cocked a dark blond brow at him,

“I thought you healed me completely? I feel fine. In fact, I feel like I’ve got loads of energy.”

He couldn’t stop her, and without a second thought, she stood up from the bed, and began to walk towards him.

His eyes automatically dropped to stare at her bare legs, appreciating the golden tanned skin and lower, the perfectly painted pink of her toenails, before lurching back up to take in her messy sleep hair, alluring smile and the breathtaking amount of cleavage visible underneath the half buttoned shirt.

He swallowed and nearly lost his composure.

“Rose ah, it’s very normal to feel like that. But I still think-“

Her finger was on his lips, and he ceased all attempts to fight her. He was trapped between her and the closed door. It would be cowardly to leave her now. He might have been a coward in battle, but when it came to Rose Tyler, he was her servant.

“Stop talking would you?”

She whispered to him as she removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. They were soft, warm and oh so gentle. He nearly thought he was imagining the whole thing, still asleep beside her, when she moved to wrap her arms around his neck, and drew him in closer, deepening the kiss, all the while managing to persuade him into kissing her back.

His arms moved around her, just like any other hug, except now he could feel her breasts against his chest, even through the fabric of his jumper and her shirt, he felt how her nipples had hardened.

They weren’t the only thing.

She ground her hips against his, and he tried to keep from moaning, but failed. Her mouth swallowed the sound eagerly, and he reached down to lift her up, pulling her flush to him, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, seeking further friction against his erection, straining against his jeans.

He walked slowly, careful to not trip on his shoes or hers, which were scattered about the floor.

He was so close, but then he felt the toe of a boot and before he knew it, he’d thrown them both down on the bed with much more force than intended.

“Oh my.” Rose giggled, and gave him a smirk.

“Sorry.”

He apologized unnecessarily, and all she could do was move her hands down to begin undressing him, again.

He pulled away, simply out of instinct, and tried to avoid the hurt look on her face.

“Let me.”

He swiftly dragged off his jumper, tossed it aside, and began to undo his jeans.

She watched him eagerly, and he knew he would have blushed if he’d been merely human. Her gaze was hungry, intense, and he loved it.

He couldn’t wait to return the favor, to begin unbuttoning that shirt until every single inch of her was bare before his eyes.

Unfortunately she’d grown impatient, watching him undress, and when he looked around, she was already naked, writhing on top of the sheets, looking positively sinful.

“Minx.”

Rose stuck her tongue between her teeth, as she smiled,

“Yep. That’s me. Now come’ere.”

Powerless to resist, the Doctor let her drag him closer, and engage another heady kiss, during which he’d managed to run his hands over her entire body, doing all he could to memorize how she felt, which places made her sigh into his mouth, and he’d even felt her touch his bum again.

Rose, for her part, was quite enjoying how _her_ Doctor was making her feel. For this was the side of him she had only dreamt about and sometimes gotten off on.

She blushed crimson, hoping the TARDIS hadn’t ever mentioned those times to him.

When she felt his hard length brush against her thigh, she reached down to grasp it, gently and purposefully.

He moved away from kissing her to gasp aloud.

“Rose you shouldn’t. I won’t be able to hold on if you do that.”

She’d only brushed her thumb over his head, and twisted her fingers just so, but it seemed to be almost too much. He quickly returned the favor, torturously so by grazing her aching core with his free hand, the one not currently tracing Gallifreyan runes over her bare skin. He was drawing “I love you.”

For he was much too scared to say it just yet.

“Then quit stalling and get inside me.”

She knew she sounded pathetic, whiny almost, but he was driving her mad with want, and this foreplay was rapidly draining her patience and teased unlimited energy. She was about to combust from need underneath his hands if he didn’t progress soon.

The Doctor knew a thing or two about ‘dancing,’ as he liked to call it, and he could hear the way her voice nearly broke. She was ready, and he wasn’t about to deny her anything.

He lined himself up to her entrance, and swept her hands aside, no more teasing for him. He thrust in once, twice, at an almost agonizingly slow pace.

Rose dug her heels into the back of his thighs, and ran her hands up his back.

He hissed out a breath as he felt her nails graze over his skin, and he began to move faster, answering her silent pleas.

Rose was awash in sensation, and though she was no virgin, she couldn’t recall how long it had been since she’d felt like this.

The Doctor was managing to keep a steady rhythm and just when she thought she was falling over the edge, he sped up, and reached down to brush her clit with a calloused finger.

She cried out his name in a frenzied whisper, sounding much like a chant, and her inner walls clenched around him.

The Doctor tried not to grin too smugly, and let go of his restraint as he continued to drive into her, until he felt his own orgasm overtake him.

Reluctantly, he slipped out of her and collapsed onto the sheets beside her, though his hearts were still racing, and a lazy smile began drifting across his face.

Rose felt rather boneless herself, and didn’t move more than a single limb, to reach over and grasp his hand. When her strength returned to her, she curled up against him and whispered three words into his bare chest.

He didn’t hear her, but he knew what she’d said. He’d said it too, in his own way. He’d traced his love over her skin and now that they’d bonded as lovers, nothing in the universe would keep them apart.

*


End file.
